


Frost

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [16]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Karamore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian's last thoughts.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	Frost

It’s colder than Dorian thought it would be, this close to the construct. 

He swallows the wave of panic that rises in his chest as his limbs move sluggishly, reaches for the familiar flames that had freed him back in Portcost.

 _Nothing_.

It’s too cold for even his uncontrolled magic to save him this time.

He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

He had so much to do, and he despairs at the thought of everything unfinished. Kaspar would never get his soil samples; King Galen would never know of the Long Walkers; their house would remain empty; Sorrice would never hear from him again. 

Mentally, he smiles wryly, sure the dragonborn wouldn’t really be that upset in the long run.

He’s faintly glad that he’d taken the time to message Sorrice the night before. When the wizard inevitably figured out that something was wrong, he’d have a general idea of where the Locks had fallen. Dorian contents himself with the hope that Sorrice would be able to recover the armour piece and get it to Kaspar and Malamail. He sends a quick prayer to Tusmjir to guide Sorrice safely.

It’s impossibly even colder now, and Dorian can feel his consciousness slipping.

His last thought is of sunlight glinting off blonde hair and a bright laugh, and as the darkness takes him, he swears he can feel a familiar hand taking his.

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't actually die, much to our shock. We were rescued at the last minute (hah) by my second least-favourite NPC, a time-travelling firbolg.
> 
> For more information on Karamore, see our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
